A large and growing population of users is consuming increasing amounts of digital content items, such as music, movies, audio books, electronic books, executables, and so on. These users employ various electronic access devices to consume such content items. Among these access devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As more users consume content items electronically, new opportunities to observe how users interact with content may be discovered and explored. Such observations may enable users, as well as purveyors such as creators, authors, illustrators, editors, publishers, distributors, etc., to better understand how content items are consumed. For example, there is currently no mechanism to determine when users have ceased consuming content items, or otherwise abandoned them altogether, and feed this information back to users and purveyors of content.